Soy tuyo
by jupter
Summary: LATIN HETALIA! ArgChi: Estaban peleando, pero por alguna razón a Manu se le ocurrió pedirle un beso. Martín terminó dándole mucho mas que solo un beso. Intento de Lemon.


_SOY TUYO_

Estaban peleando y a Manuel se le escapó un _besame_.

Y pensó que fue lo mas inteligente que dijo en toda la noche.

A Manuel no le gustaba pelear, porque no era lindo verlo enojado a Martín, no. Entrecerró los ojos mirando al rubio, estaba perplejo. Un _qué_ y los ojos verdes del argentino denotaban curiosidad.

-Que no seas weón y me beses...-

Martín entendió y sonrío. De un segundo para otro había olvidado todo el disgusto que sentía y no quería sentir hacia el chileno.

-¿Que tanto lo deseas?- Martín quería molestarlo un rato antes que nada... Una pequeña venganza por lo que había pasado hace rato. Manuel cambió de idea, Martín era un pelotudo que no merecía perdón alguno (Mas allá de que Manuel fue quien inició la pelea.)

-Vete a la chucha.- Una mirada despectiva y se fue a la habitación del argentino. Mas allá de estar peleado con el otro, esa habitación la sentía mas suya que la suya propia -valga la redundancia- y, por lo tanto, era el único lugar que lo hacía sentir reconfortado -así como lo hacía sentir Martín- Pero eso era punto y aparte, porque ahora estaba enojado. Sacudió la cabeza y se metió entre las sabanas que no podían tener otro olor que el del rubio.

_Mierda_, pensó para si mismo.

Y de un momento a otro una figura alta, hermosa, resplandeciente, porque a Martín no había otra forma de describirlo, apareció en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_"...Me gusta desarmarme arriba tuyo..."_

El cuerpo de Martín pesaba sobre el del Manuel, no mucho, solo un poquito; y sentía que podía quedarse ahí por siempre, solo aspirando del el aroma a indescifrable del castaño, que no era ni fuerte ni suave... era un aroma raro pero amigable al olfato del rubio.

Manuel frunció el ceño y apretó los labios para no gritarle a el rompe-pelotas del argento que se saliera de encima suyo -obviamente, entre puteadas-

Y ahí estaba Martín, concentradísimo en su tarea de hacer sonrojar al castaño con frases cursis y cargadas de miel en su oído. Manuel de a poco iba cediendo y esas cosas dejaban de molestarle con el pasar de los segundos. Era entonces cuando los besos en el cuello se hacían presentes de forma un poco húmeda, pero mas que nada tierna.

Una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa asomaba de forma arisca en el rostro del chileno al sentir las cosquillas que Martín le hacía en el cuello con la punta de la nariz.

Ya su plan de sacárselo de encima se había ido a la mierda y ahora solo quería pedir a gritos.

_Más._

_"...Me gusta demasiado ensuciarte..."_

Y la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, y los minutos pesaban en la cintura del rubio, y Manuel se estremecía ante cada roce de las manos de Martín. El argentino lo miraba y soltaba un_ Ya no somos pendejos, che... _mientras reía bajito mostrando los dientes de arriba. Al Manuel le encantaba cuando hacía eso.

Y siempre era casi lo mismo, pero no era una rutina. No. Para Manuel siempre era algo nuevo. Para Martín, bueno, para él mientras fuera con Manuel, todo bien.

No era la primera vez, no iba a ser la ultima.

Uno de los dos, no importa cual, soltó un "te amo" y ya los besos no fueron pudorosos. Caricias en los costados y Manu cerraba los ojos. Martín sonreía.

-Martu...- Lo llamaba el chileno, Martín levantaba la mirada y se encontraban con sus ojos de ese color miel brillante, hermoso. Le daba un beso y el chileno bajaba un poquito la cabeza quitando de forma tortuosamente lenta aquella ultima prenda con la que se cubría el argentino, era molesta para ambos.

_"...Besar tu flor, inmediata. Besarte atrás y adelante..."_

Otro estremecimiento sacude el cuerpo de Martín, quiere cerrar los ojos pero es que Manuel se ve tan hermoso, mas allá de que suene hasta vulgar, y es que es la forma en la que lame la punta de su miembro con esa lentitud y esa delicadeza en cada movimiento.

En realidad, Manuel tenía las manos temblorosas y movía su boca de forma tímida, y hasta torpe. Para Martín eso era poesía. Manuel obviamente disentiría.

Se aferra a las sabanas con fuerza y siente que puede morir feliz. Manuel sigue jugando con su glande y Martín se vuelve un poquito loco. Casi suelta un grito con el nombre del chileno, pero prefiere callárselo y solo seguir admirando el rostro del castaño y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Y el orgasmo se va tan rápido como vino, aunque para Manuel fue eterno, porque... simplemente porque si. Porque le gustaba verlo a Martín con los ojos cerrados, con la boca entreabierta, con las piernas que le tiemblan y gimiendo de esa forma.

Porque Martín en si le gusta, mucho.

_"...Me gusta tanto que me encante, te quiero hasta la locura..."_

Un beso, dos, tres, de esos húmedos y cálidos sobre el pecho de Manuel y este cierra los ojos. Es entonces cuando el argentino aprovecha para posar sus manos en las rodillas del castaño y separarlas con suavidad acomodándose entre ellas. Un beso en el vientre y el chileno tiembla sabiendo lo que sigue.

No era la primera vez, no iba a ser la ultima.

_Tas' re lindo. _Manuel se pone totalmente rojo y se muerde el labio inferior.

-Hacelo rapido.- Pide, pero no. Porque Martín es así, como es... le gusta joder... lo tortura presionando su entrada con dos dedos pero sin penetrarlo, y eso lo pone nervioso.

El argentino sabe que el chileno esta empezando a temblar y que de seguro ya le duele la erección. También sabe que cuando mueve sus dedos con tal lentitud en su interior, Manuel se exita mas, entonces decide tener un poquito de piedad... _Por esta vez_, se dice a si mismo, pero sabe que siempre termina apiadándose.

_"...Desarmarme en el vaivén de tu cintura, y remar sobre tu espalda y naufragarte..."_

Y es entonces cuando todo se pone borroso, sus ojos lagrimean, la visión se le nubla, solo existe Martín. Y así es feliz. Martín lo hace feliz.

Con sus dedos recorre cada una de las vertebras de la espalda de Manuel. Siempre remarca eso, _estás re flaco, che_, pero Manu no le da bola. Y bueno, por mas flaquito que sea, al argentino le encanta, y si le encanta le encanta.

Siente como ocho uñas se entierran en su espalda, le arde, pero mas arde la pasión que lo consume vivo en ese momento, en el que todo es tan cálido todo es tan húmedo.

Manuel le arde..

-Te amo...- Y el ritmo se acelera, la respiración se entrecorta, el calor en la habitación es insoportable. Se estaban consumiendo los dos al mismo tiempo, sus corazones latían sincronizados.

-También te amo, weon...- Suelta de forma entrecortada.

_"...Soy tuyo, con mi mayor convicción..."_

Los movimientos se hacen mas rápidos, mas profundos. Manu gime con fuerza y aprieta las sabanas, se muerde los labios... Honestamente no sabe que hacer para no perder hasta lo ultimo de su orgullo gimiendo el nombre del argentino a los cuatro vientos.

Aquellos repentinos choques de placer que lo recorren entero y mierda, no se puede contener mas.

Y con un grito alto, Manuel siente como llega hasta el punto máximo de placer. Martín también.

Una sensación cálida en su interior, un estremecimiento cuando siente que el rubio sale de su interior y Manuel suspira intentando calmar un poco su respiración.

Martín se tira a un lado y lo abraza, porque si. Porque le parecía lindo eso de abrazarlo después del sexo y porque Martín es así. Porque Martín lo ama mas que a nada en la vida.

Manuel se remueve un poco y se queja -putea- por lo bajo pero termina dejándose porque si. Porque le gusta sentir los brazos de Martín rodeándolo y porque Manuel es así. Porque Manuel lo ama mas que a nada en la vida.

-Soy tuyo, poh...- Reflexionó el chileno para si mismo.

-Soy tuyo, che...- Martín repitió lo que ya sabía desde hace rato.

_"...Soy tuyo con toda la fuerza de mi corazón, que es tuyo, y como cada pensamiento mío, es tuyo , soy tuyo."_

* * *

**Bueno, es la primera vez que me animo a un lemon pero lemon posta posta... y creo que me quedó lindo. YO estoy contenta.**

**Me inspire en una canción de linda y sensualona de Andres Calamaro, que se llama... como el titulo xD SOY TUYO**

**Y es que esta pareja es tan hermosa que me hace querer que haya tanto de ellos como sea posible :3**

**Si les gustó dejen un review y si no... violenme? xD Nah... no se... Critiquenme hasta hacerme llorar... siii... esa está buena :'D**

**Bueno, me despido...**

**BESOS!**


End file.
